Et poutant
by jwulees
Summary: Aimer, aimer à la folie. Harry l'aimait, l'aimait jusqu'à s'oublier, jusqu'à tolérer de se faire blesser...qui sera là pour lui réapprendre à aimer. SLASH, OS


POV Severus

Tu étais heureux et pourtant…

Nous ne voyions rien et pourtant…

Nous restâmes stoïques devant ta vie qui se désolait, nous restâmes de marbre à fermer les yeux sur tes plaies à vif, tes plaies déguisées, ta vie pansée.

Tes plus chers amis, était-on, tes confidents avions-nous la prétention d'affirmer alors que nos sourdes oreilles n'ont pu t'entendre gémir, alors que nos cœurs aveugles ont refusé de constater l'horreur.

Tes plus lourds secrets ensevelis dans les méandres de ton silence, tes plus lourds secrets que tout l'amour que nous avions n'a pas su déloger, tes plus lourds secrets qui ont bien failli devenir tes plus lourdes erreurs.

Et sans parler des autres, je m'avoue fautif, je m'avoue indigne, indigne de prétendre t'aimer. Car si vraiment je t'avais aimé, aimé avec la force et le courage que tu mérites tu n'en seras pas là aujourd'hui à devoir te battre pour ta vie, à être battu jusqu'aux limites de ta vie.

Je te regarde respirer, au travers d'ecchymoses brûlantes, brûlantes d'une vérité que tu avais si bien cachée, que nous n'avons pas su décoder.

Je te regarde dormir, dormir pour toute une vie entière de souffrance, dormir pour réparer des années de malheur, un malheur que nous n'avons pas vu, un malheur que tu as conservé inexistant, un malheur qui après coup…était tellement flagrant.

De faux sourires, de réels soupirs, un bonheur menteur, comme des codes secrets, te déchiffrer, déchiffrer tes paroles, tes gestes, car tu ne parlais pas, car tu ne le pouvais pas.

Emprisonner dans ta terreur, coincer dans ton malheur, prisonnier d'un amour étrange, d'un amour qui allait te laisser à vif.

Un geste aurait suffit pour que j'accoure à toi, un geste…et puis peut-être pas. Peut-être aurais-je encore fermé les yeux, pour échouer une énième fois, pour échouer en tant qu'ami.

J'étais là pourtant, je t'aimais tellement, d'un amour éternel, d'un amour passionnel, d'un amour confidentiel.

Et si…

Et si je te l'avais dit ? Et si j'avais cherché derrière tes sourires ? Si j'avais questionné ton bonheur facile ? Si j'avais accepté que tu pouvais souffrir ?

Et si…

M'aurais-tu avoué tes ennuis ?

Harry, j'aimerais dire l'homme de ma vie et pourtant tu l'étais l'homme d'une autre vie, une autre vie qui n'a pas su t'apprécier, une vie qui n'a pas su te mériter. Une vie qui n'en avait rien à faire de ton bonheur, une vie qui s'est moquée de ton grand cœur. Une vie maudite qui a lésiné la tienne, une vie que j'aurais voulu détruite et qui aujourd'hui ne traîne même pas de chaînes.

Je te regarde dormir, agité. Même dans le sommeil on te tient en laisse, même dans le sommeil on persiste à te faire la haine.

J'aurais dû être là avant, j'aurais dû tout te dévoiler quand c'était encore le temps. Et pourtant…

Ton premier amour t'a fait renoncer à t'ouvrir à nouveau, ton premier amour t'a déchiré en morceau et voilà que j'arrive avec ma flamme qui brille et voilà que tu oscille car tu sais ce que le feu fait vivre. Et te voilà tremblant devant mes mots doux et te voilà pleurant car tu connais ce discours. Ce discours qu'on t'a réservé après une colère violente, ces discours saturés qu'il servait en offrande.

J'ai beau te dire que je t'aime, tu ne comprends plus le mot, car dans la passion mensongère Il t'a monté un bateau. Il faisait rimer aimer et blesser, il annexait cœur et horreur, il mélangeait même passion et aversion. Comment veux-tu encore croire qu'il existe le grand amour, celui que je cultive, comment veux-tu me croire quand je clame que pour toujours tu feras brûler ma flamme ? Car sa flamme a lui t'a brûlé, elle t'a brûlé jusqu'à te blesser, jusqu'à te prouver que tu ne méritais pas d'être aimé.

Je te regarde dormir, je te regarde enfin ouvrir les yeux, je te regarde me craindre et soudainement je me sens malheureux. Malheureux car j'étais impuissant, malheureux car j'étais présent et pourtant…

- Je suis désolé, me dis-tu.

Sans savoir que je le suis davantage. Je peine à porter ma croix de coupable, alors que celle de victime, celle que tu traîne, me fait presque de l'ombrage. Je peine à te voir ainsi, je peine car je sais que je t'ai trahi.

- Où est-il, me demandes-tu ?

- Azkaban, fut tout ce que je parvins à mentionner.

Et tu pleures, à chaudes larmes et tu t'en fais pour cette vie pourrie qui n'a eut aucune honte à te détruire. Je voudrais te secouer, te dire que je suis là, te dire que je ne baisserai pas les bras, mais ce serait m'abaisser à Son jeu. Je te regarde pleurer et je pleure à mon tour, t'entourant lentement de mes bras incertain, te tenant contre moi-même si je te sens trembler.

- Je l'aime, me souffles-tu à l'oreille.

- Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, t'assurais-je

- Mais je l'aime, me répètes-tu.

Et je me demande si je pourrai remplacer cet être. Il a fait de toi son ombre, il a fait de toi un pion, il a réinventé la peur et il lui a donné ton nom. Je pleure davantage quand je te sens me serrer fortement, je pleure et j'ignore si un jour tu parviendras à m'aimer autant.

Je sais que le moment est inadéquat, je sais que tu as besoin de repos, ce pourquoi, je patiente et te réconforte, en faisant taire mon amour.

Et je rêve, alors que tu fais de même, je rêve qu'un jour tu l'auras mis de côté, que tu auras renoncé à faire partie de son échiquier.

Tu étais le Sauveur du Monde, mais le monde a dû te sauver. Tu étais le Golden Boy, mais on t'a empêché de briller. Tu étais le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, mais on a presque failli te tuer. Tu étais mon héro, mais ça personne n'a pu le briser.

Je te regarde à nouveau, croyant que c'est la seule chose à faire et te temps en temps je replace les couvertures, je remplace les fleurs, j'ouvre ou je ferme les rideaux qui de jour en jour voient passer les lueurs. De temps en temps je replace cette mèche rebelle, la seule partie de toi qui lui a résisté et je t'admire car au fond tu as le courage de continuer. Tu as la force de me pardonner.

Et jour après jour, tes blessures s'effacent, jour après jour un maillon de Son amour t'échappe. Tu voudrais le revoir, tu espères qu'il a changé car t'avouer que tu as pu te méprendre à ce point t'es trop difficile. Peut-être l'aimes-tu vraiment, ou peut-être veux-tu seulement prouver que tu avais raison, qu'il peut vraiment t'aimer, qu'il connaît vraiment le sens du mot passion. Et je t'écoute sans broncher me parler d'un autre, alors que je suis là à tes côtés, alors que je suis là à n'être rien de plus à tes yeux que fidèle compagnon.

Je m'en console tout de même, je m'en console hypocritement prétextant que l'amitié est peut-être mieux que l'ignorance, sachant toutefois que l'amitié à mes yeux est un rappel cruel que mon cœur bat quelques fois pour rien.

Je suis le témoin fidèle de tes larmes douloureuses, je suis le témoin fidèle de ta détresse psychique, alors que tout ce que tu désires c'est de LE revoir, alors que tout ce qui te fait vivre c'est d'un jour redevenir sien. Et pourtant…

Je t'offrirais la Terre, je te décrocherais la lune, je ferais mers et mondes, je ferais en sorte de panser tes plaies avant même qu'elles ne se montrent, je ferais tout cela, sans rien attendre en retour, je le ferais gratuitement car mon amour serait plus fort que tout, car par amour nous sommes les plus fort. Je deviendrais ton homme, tu deviendrais mon ange, nous nous chanterions la pomme, pour rougir bêtement. Je ferais de toi une fleur que je cueillerais à chaque printemps, que j'arroserais avec cœur et que je protègerais du froid.

Je serais tout cela et même je serais davantage, mais je demeure une épaule sur laquelle tu pleures, je demeure cette oreille qui t'écoute sans repos, je demeure ce bras qui t'aide à avancer, je ne suis que des parties d'un être, je ne suis jamais l'être en entier, je ne suis jamais celui qui semblerait pouvoir t'aimer…et pourtant.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o

Et puis un an fut parcouru, je ne croyais pas résister et puis pourtant j'y suis parvenu avec toujours cet incroyable amour à te donner.

- Je t'aime, te dis-je finalement sans crainte.

Et tu me regardes avec inquiétude et je me sens soudain incertain. Et si ce n'était pas le bon moment ? Et si je t'avais brusqué ? Et si au lieu de nous rapprocher ces trois petits mots nous avaient à jamais éloigner ? Et si…

Je sentis mon cœur débattre fortement et je sentis un phénomène étrange se dérouler. Mes yeux, habitués à n'être que des déserts arides, devinrent embués. Je me sentis petit, je me sentis trembler, je me trouvai étrangement vulnérable.

Tu te penches enfin vers moi et c'est à mon tour de craindre, je te fixe, ne sachant que faire et je décide de fermer les yeux et de te laisser guider la danse. Et tu t'approches doucement, les yeux, je m'en doute, encore voilé d'un Autre indélébile, mais tu persistes et tu avances déposant tes lèvres chaudes sur les miennes froides. Le temps s'arrête, mon cœur aussi et je sens que peut-être un avenir nous uni.

Le baiser se fait chaste, le baiser est si pur, le baiser, notre baiser, comme pour panser une éternelle blessure. Je te vois le cesser, je te vois reculer, je la vois, cette larme cruelle s'arracher à tes yeux. Les mots sont superflus, mes bras t'accueillent et c'est ainsi que l'on tourne une page d'une histoire que deviendra nôtre.

J'accepterai de trainer l'ombre de l'Autre, j'accepterai tes fantômes maudits, j'accepterai ton passé malade, pour te guérir et t'éloigner de la folie.

Tu essuies maintenant rageusement tes larmes, t'en voulant de pleurer, t'en voulant de ne pas savoir l'oublier. Tu as cessé de l'idolâtrer, mais il t'arrive souvent de te perdre à l'aimer. Tu me fais face, décidé et tu m'embrasses à nouveau, je sais ce que tu essais de te prouver.

Je te laisse faire, profitant du moment et finalement je t'éloigne alors que nos souffles se font effrénés. Je te soulève le menton tendrement, doucement et c'est en murmurant ton prénom que je trouve le courage.

- Tu n'as rien à me prouver, tu n'es pas obligé de m'aimer, ce n'est pas parce que je suis là, que tu dois t'amouracher de moi. Si vraiment tu m'aimes, laisse-toi le temps, car après tout nous avons toute la vie pour devenir des amants.

- Merci, me murmures-tu en déposant un baiser délicat.

Et tu demeures dans mes bras alors que le feu crépite tout bas.

Je te regarde t'endormir et j'en fais de même et nous resterons toute une nuit enlacés devant l'antre. Nous serons des amis, nous serons des amants, nous ne ferons qu'un, mais chaque chose en son temps.

Je m'étais fait une promesse, celle de te respecter et je m'endors la tête fraîche, sachant que j'y suis arrivé.

On m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux, on a permis à ton cœur de savoir encore aimer. Ton cœur en mille morceaux, ton cœur que l'Autre a sauvagement émietté.

On sait toujours que le temps peut réparer bien des pleurs, mais on ne veut jamais le laisser travailler à son rythme. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai usé de patience et j'ai laissé le temps te faire office de remède. Et te voilà aujourd'hui, à m'aimer comme je t'aime et j'en remercie le Ciel de t'avoir redonné tes ailes.

Fin POV Severus.

Severus et Harry rentraient au manoir Snape, portant chacun un anneau à leur main, un anneau pour sceller leur amour, un anneau pour marquer un nouveau jour.

Ils marchèrent, main dans la main, comme des adolescents amoureux, ils entrèrent dans le manoir sachant que pour toujours ils seraient deux.

Ils s'enlacèrent devant l'antre, se regardant doucement, ne pouvant s'en lasser.

- Je t'aime Severus.

Et pour seule réponse, le concerné pris les lèvres de son fiancé doucement, les embrassant comme s'il n'existait aucun lendemain. Des lèvres chaudes, des lèvres douces, des lèvres parfaites, un rêve, un éden. Ils s'embrassèrent, sans relâche, avec ardeur, s'emmêlant occasionnellement dans le mobilier compromettant. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre, dans leur chambre, dans leur nid, le cœur battant, les joues rougies, comme des amants, des êtres épris.

Le souffle saccadé, l'esprit embrouillé, embrouillé de passion, Harry se laissait aller à une nouvelle manière d'aimer. Des mains semblaient être partout sur son corps, parcourant des endroits qu'il ignorait sensible, des endroits qui le faisait rougir de plaisir. Des mains aventureuses, des mains baladeuses, des mais amoureuses. Severus ne cessait de l'embrasser et il murmurait souvent contre ses lèvres des paroles passionnées.

Le goût de l'amour l'avait toujours laissé amer, maintenant il comprenait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé pour vrai et c'est la passion qu'il redécouvrait.

Les vêtements devinrent rapidement superflus, dansant dans les airs, se regroupant sur le sol, dans un amas désordonné, un amas que personne n'aurait regardé.

Et doucement, Severus coucha Harry sur le lit, ne cessant de le regarder, s'assurant que ce dernier était prêt à continuer. La lueur dans les yeux du jeune marié, cette flamme le persuadait que l'Autre était oublié.

Des langues se mêlant, jouant à se chercher, se trouvant et se collant pour échanger leur goût sucré. Des bouches qui s'embrassaient, des mains qui se caressaient. Severus descendit doucement, léchant sur son passage la peau basanée, la peau qu'il avait lui-même pansée. Il mordilla une oreille, suçotant le lobes sensibles, faisant arquer le dos d'un ancien Gryffondor qui n'en pouvait plus de tant de précaution.

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de Severus, alors qu'il descendait doucement, laissant une petite trace mouillé que sa langue avait formée. Il descendit jusqu'au pectoraux, léchant les mamelons durcis, les pinçant doucement d'une main experte. Il descendit toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'arque davantage, offrant son membre engorgé, le priant de le libérer. Severus se conforma, voulant avant tout que cette soirée soit pour son amant. Il en avait tant rêvé, que tout ceci semblait n'être nul autre qu'un conte de fées.

Le maître de potions, parcourra la veine sensible d'un bout de langue habituée, faisant certainement gémir, son précieux bien-aimé. Il déposa de tendre baiser, se rendant jusqu'à la base et remontant de la même façon. Harry roulait la tête d'une côté comme de l'autre, certain que ceci allait le mener à la folie.

Lorsque Severus le prit entièrement, Harry agrippa fortement les draps, alors que des étoiles, des millions d'étoiles lui défilèrent devant les yeux.

Des mains baladeuses, toujours, créaient d'autres sensations et se dirigeait tranquillement vers de nouveaux horizons. Severus prépara son amant, le prépara avec attention, et c'est lorsque ce dernier n'en peut plus de tant de précautions qu'il comprit qu'il était enfin prêt.

Il se plaça doucement, entre les jambes d'Harry, le fixant sans cesse, lui volant à l'occasion des baisers divins. Et il se cru au Paradis, lorsque ce fut Harry qui le fit entrer en lui. Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de le voir languir, de ne pas vouloir le faire souffrir.

Harry avait déposé ses mains sur les fesses de Severus et l'avait poussé à l'intérieur de lui et les deux avaient soupiré, s'embrassant avec une vigueur renouvelée.

Leurs yeux accrochés un à l'autre, leur bouche unie dans un frisson, leur corps qui enfin ne faisaient qu'un.

Severus entreprit doucement d'entrer et sortir et ce fut Harry qui l'incita à aller plus rapidement. Des mains qui couvraient tout leur corps, des baisers qui s'intensifiaient des mouvements qui s'accéléraient. Des mots vides de sens étaient murmurés, alors que des soupirs comblés étaient lancés.

Severus entreprit de prendre le membre à vif de son amant dans ses mains et il le mena au rythme effréné de son amour vers un ixième ciel. Harry hurla, Harry gémit, Harry finalement s'essouffla de goûter à sa nouvelle vie. Il sourit doucement, les vestiges encore présents et ce fut à ce moment que Severus arqua la tête à son tour et qu'il se déversa, en tremblant de tout son corps dans celui qu'il aimait tant.

Il retomba sur Harry, le souffle court et ils s'embrassèrent encore, se lassant jamais de s'aimer autant.

- Merci Severus, fit doucement Harry.

- Merci?

- Merci de m'voir redonné une vie.

Et c'est en songeant à tout ce temps, celui écoulé depuis le début de sa passion, que Severus se surprit à remercier Dieu, s'il existait, n'importe quel.

Tout les éloignait, l'amour les évitait et pourtant…

Et pourtant maintenant ils étaient devenus amants.


End file.
